projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Wentworth
}}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *12 SDP *12 Liberal *1 Greens |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|31 August 1618 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Incorporated | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1 January 1901 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Metropolitan Government formed | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|11 April 1972 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|663 km² (17th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|5,235,206 (2018) (1st) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|7893.7/km² (2nd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$267.253 billion (1st) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$51,049 (2nd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|WE |} Wentworth (/ˈwɛntwɜːrθ/, locally /ˈwɛnɾwɜːrθ/), officially Wentworth Metropolis (abbreviated as WE), is a metropolitan prefecture and the capital and most populous city of Enderron. It is bordered by Janszoon Prefecture to the west and south. Located on Enderron's southern coast, the metropolis surrounds Castlebrook Bay in a rough horseshoe shape, bounded by the Andesite Mountains to the west and Hounslow Bay to the northeast. Residents of the city are known as "Wentworthians". As of October 2018, Wentworth's metropolitan population is estimated to be 5,235,206. The city, colloquially referred to as "Wenno" by locals, has been permanently inhabited since the 15th century as a trading port. It was officially established as Wentworth on 31 August 1718, named after local merchant Sir Thomas Wentworth. The population of the town steadily increased throughout the 19th century, with a gold rush and andesite mining boom helping to transform Wentworth from a small port town to a major global and cultural economic centre. After World War II, it experienced mass migration and became one of the most multicultural cities in the world. Wentworth has an advanced market economy with strengths in the industries of tourism, finance and manufacturing. It is classified as a world city and is one of the world's most liveable and expensive cities. Wentworth is home to one of the world's most developed public transport systems, including the Wentworth Metro and integrated bus, light rail and monorail systems, with a record-high ridership for a city its size. Wentworth has hosted major international events such as Expo 96, and will host the 2024 Summer Olympics. The city is among the most visited cities in the world, with millions of tourists coming each year to see the city's landmarks. Boasting over 1,000,000 ha (2,500,000 acres) of nature reserves and parks, its notable natural features include Castlebrook Bay, Whetstone National Park and Hyde Park, the oldest parkland in the country. Built attractions such as the Bayswater Bridge and the EN Tower are also well known to international visitors. The main passenger airport serving the metropolitan area is Wentworth Bexley International Airport, Enderron's busiest airport. Demographics Population Wentworth's population as of October 2018 is 5,235,206. Ethnicity, languages and religion Wentworth is one of the most multicultural and diverse cities in the world. Administration Local government The administration of Wentworth comprises two tiers: a citywide tier and a local tier. Citywide administration is coordinated by the Wentworth Metropolitan Government while local administration is carried out by 19 smaller authorities. The metropolitan government consists of two elected components: the Mayor of Wentworth, who has executive powers, and the Wentworth Metropolitan Assembly, which scrutinises the mayor's decisions and can accept or reject the mayor's budget proposals each year. The seat of the government is the Wentworth Metropolitan Assembly Hall, Melvin Hills. The local authorities are the councils of the 18 Wentworth boroughs and Wentworth City Council. They are responsible for most local services, such as local planning, schools, social services, local roads and refuse collection.